Point Lookout: Abandoned
by Rob Daland
Summary: This is a story talks place years after the events of Fallout 3. A young man is assigned to deliver a package in Point Lookout. But Point Lookout has been abandoned for years with no explanation. He is going to unravel a mystery about the land and what happened to it's original inhabitants. Warning: Contains scary scenes, gore, and M/F and M/M sex.
1. The Gambit

What the hell have I gotten myself into?

Why would some weirdo call this thing the Duchess Gambit? To me it should have been called the fucking Whore's Shit Boat. I mean this steamboat is the most disgusting thing I have ever seen in my life. This boat is all rusty and the smokestacks give off the most unpleasant smell.

I am just glad that after a month of traveling on this sinkhole I am finally getting closer to my destination. Or so the young captain of this boat tells me.

"We are gettin' closer!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to the source of the voice.

It was the ferryman, Nicky. This man has really orange hair like a large orange fruit is growing out of his hair. He is wearing merc charmer outfit. The outfit mainly consists of a sleeveless jacket covering up a white shirt and having pants.

I looked out into the sea and the only thing that I see is fog. I turned back to face him.

"What do you mean?" I ask him, "I don't see anything but fog."

He says, "Just wait he are getting' closer."

"That's what you said a hour ago."

I turned back to the fog that is in front of the ship. It was so thick that I can't even see my own nose. I hope that this stubid fog is not what I will be experiencing when I get to this Point Lookout.

"Why are you here?"

I turned back to where that captain was but to my surprise he was not in the location that I thought he would be. I was confused until I remember that hole. I looked down right through the hole that is right next to my feet and I see Nicky on the steering wheel. He usual likes to use that hole to jump from the steering wheel to the second floor, he claims so he can move trough his shortcuts.

Since he is close by I don't need to yell at him, so I said, "I am running an errand for someone."

"But why do an errand in Point Lookout? Do you know how dangerous it is?

"I don't care about this dangerous stuff that people say about the place. I just want to get in and then get out."

"It is just it has not been the same since the war."

I smiled and said, "Everything was not the same after the bombs fell."

"It's not that."

"What do you mean?"

"After the bombs fell and before you showed up, there was another war in Point Lookout."

I became intrigued when he said that, which made me want to know more. I simply responded, "What was the war about?"

The captain shrugged and said, "I don't know something about a ghoul getting into a fight with these tribal people. I do know that afterwards an abandoned mansion blew up and there was a commotion down at a Ferris wheel."

A Ferris wheel? That got my attention.

"What do you mean about a Ferris wheel?"

"Oh that one over there." And he nodded in the direction in front of the ship.

I looked at where he was pointing at and I was amazed. There, right in front of me, was a Ferris wheel. A wheel! Man, I only seen those things in books I found along my travels in the Capital Wastelands. But seeing one in really life is like amazing. Well, it was a Ferris Wheel, which is if you don't count the seats that are missing and the rusty rings it's still a Ferris Wheel. But as the fog dissipates I finally get a good look at the "Point Lookout Pier."

This pier is just like the piers I would see in books and in the Capital Wastelands: rusty, old, and unstable. I mean the boardwalk, the place where we are supposed to park, looks all rickety and unstable that it looks like one touch would send it collapsing into the water. I don't have a good look at the buildings but I could tell that they are just as bad as the boardwalks.

"So what is this place?" I ask Nicky.

"Oh this place used to be a tourist attraction before the Great War. Now it is an adventurer's paradise, where anyone could come in and explore for buried treasures or fight off creatures they have never seen before."

"Will there be anyone waiting for me there? Like a shop or a café I got to eat."

"Uh…Yeah I think there will be someone there."

"Like who?"

That is when I began to notice the strange look on his face. A look that says clueless.

"I thought you told me that you take trips to this place?"

"I do…I-"

"Shit lookout!"

When he was talking about his trips to Point Lookout, he did not see a rock jutting out of the water. When he saw this rock he quickly dodged it before it could pop a hole into the boat. But I fell down the stairs when he made that sharp turn.

Nicky and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I am fine you dumbass! What the hell was up with that?

Nicky tied the boat to the dock and muttered, "I don't remember a rock there."

"What do you mean? I thought you knew the way like the back of your hand?"

It looks like I took him by surprise because he began to hesitate.

"Well…no…not exactly."

I finally lost my marbles, "You haven't done this before have you?"

He took a breath and said, "Alright, I have never done this before."

This is when I became confused; "I have been told that you could take me to this place with no trouble. I thought you knew the-"

"My father knew the area," Nicky cut in, "I only drove this boat only around the Capital Wasteland, not to Point Lookout."

"Then why did you take me? And, why didn't your father take me?"

"First off, you said you would pay me and I needed the money. Second of all, my daddy can't do it cause he's dead."

"You better explain yourself," I said to him, "You told me you knew this place."

"You better explain yourself too. Why do you want to come to this place? And, where did you get the caps?"

I knew I shouldn't but I just have to know why Nicky took me to this crap hole of a pier. So taking a breath I spilled the beans.

"Alright but you better tell me the story of this place."

"Fine whatever."

"My name is Dave. I am what you call, a Lone Wanderer. I travel from place to place looking for work wherever I could find it. One day I went into Megaton to get some beer until this man walked up to me and ask me if I needed any work. I said yes and then he gave me three hundred caps. I was really happy that he gave me all of these caps but then he said I will get three thousand caps, so that was when I said yes. He told me to find a man in Rivet City that has this riverboat to take me to this place called Point Lookout. There I have to find a package that I need to deliver to some man. That's all he told me."

"He told you to bribe me with some of the money he gave you didn't he?"

"Okay yes but you said that you could take me to Point Lookout."

"No," he said, "I said that I know of it. You said that you would pay me if I could take you there. You flashing money convinced me to take you to the place. Came at the right time too, I was planning on tearing this boat to pieces and then sell them away."

I was pretty mad by then, "You are an ass."

"Eat a dick."

"No thanks," I said, "How do you know it anyway?"

"Well, okay a deal's a deal. My dad used to take me to Point Lookout a long time ago. Years. I remember I was a little kid when my dad would take me on his trips to this place."

"How do you know the place?"

"My grandma Nadine took tourists and adventurers to Point Lookout. She told me that after the battle between the ghoul and the Tribals people all over the wastelands came to this place for exotic foods and treasure. I guess because there was no more threat. That was a very long time ago though, before my daddy or I was ever born. When she had my daddy he took over and became captain. But after grandma died and I was born daddy stopped."

"Because of you?"

"No he stopped doing it for some other reason."

"What is it?"

He gave me a smudged look and asked, "Pretty curious ain't you?"

I shrugged and said, "What can I say I always like to pry into people's business. So why did he stop going there?"

"Well after that ghoul and those tribals died, everything continued as a normal business for everyone that lived here. Then one day, when my dad pulled in to the pier some of the inhabitants were waiting for him there. As he pulled up they demanded him to take them to the Capital Wastelands. Now this group was comprised of vacationers, adventurers and even some of the original inhabitants were in this group as well. My dad didn't care so he shipped off to the Capital Wastelands with a bonus fee."

"Did you learn why?"

"Well, I was there when it happened. I do recall that I asked a man why he is leaving and all he said was that there were 'monsters' out there."

I was baffled when he said monsters. Because in the Capital Wastelands there are all sorts of monsters: Deathclaws, Feral Ghouls, Super Mutants, Radscorpions, and Raiders. What could some monster scare everyone out of some swamp.

"What do you mean 'some' inhabitants?"

"Oh some of my dad's friends were not among the group that wanted off the swamp. After he dropped those people off at the Capital Wastelands he went back here to see if he could find them."

"Did he?"

I know I should get to my job but his story sounds really interesting. I just had to stand there and listen.

"I did not go with him, but he came back empty handed. I remember I asked him if he found them and he just said that they are 'lost in the swamp'."

"Lost in the swamp?"

"I did not want to know what he meant by that but seeing those looks on those 'survivors' I don't want to come back to Point Lookout."

Okay so this guy is taking chems or something. I don't know but I didn't care I need those caps for food and bedding. Food is very scarce in the wastelands and I remember that I fainted from starvation a couple of times in my travels. Luckily help was always close by.

But enough about that, time for business.

"Alright thanks for the tip, but I think I-"

"Are you fuckin' me?" he asked, "Did you hear what I said?"

This guy does not know what kind of a hell I have experienced. He should try walking out into the wasteland and try fending for himself, instead of living off people on a ship.

"Look I need the money so I need to find my package."

So grabbing my backpack and putting it on I leaped from the boat and onto the pier. Wish I shouldn't because I could feel the pier creak underneath me. I was almost afraid that it would collapse but luckily for me it did not.

"How long?" Nicky said.

"I don't know maybe twenty-four hours or less. You think you could wait?"

"Wait in this boat on a pier that might collapse any second? Sorry pal it's going to cost ya."

I am just about to beat the living shit out of him.

"What do you want me to give you? I gave you one hundred bottle caps!"

"I am not wasting my neck out for some stranger unless if I get some reassurance!"

I thought about this proposition and I would be devastated if I lost all that money that the stranger gave me. But I am getting three thousand caps so what's the problem there?

"Alright how about one-fifty?"

"Two hundred?"

"What the hell," I reached into my bag and pulled out the sack with the caps in it, "Here." I handed my caps to him.

"Oh don't worry I won't be leaving you anytime soon."

"I'll kill you if you do."

I turned my attention back at the pier. It is pretty well decayed, I am even afraid that another step might collapse it. It appears like the front end of the pier is sinking while the side that is connected to the shore is rising up like a wave.

"It's okay," Nicky said, "The pier is made out of the strongest wood around and good against the weather, you will be fine."

"I hope," I called back.

As I was about to take another step Nickky calls, "That name sounds really familiar. Are you named after someone?"

"No."

I took another step and the only thing I felt was air.


	2. Pilgrim's Landing

"Strongest wood around!"

"How was I supposed to know!"

Good thing I did not fall into the water or I would have fucked the guy when I swam back to his boat.

I took a step and a board underneath me broke. Luckily for me the hole was not that big so I did not fall through it. I pulled myself up and I made my way through the rickety pier to the boardwalk.

That guy Nicky is a really reliable source all right. He lied that he knew the area to get my caps and he almost got me killed with taking me to a pier that is literal falling a part. But lets not think about some dumb redneck, lets get to the task at hand.

Find my fucking package and get the hell out of here.

I then yelled across the pier, "You better wait for me!"

He yelled, "Hey, you paid me two hundred caps! A deal's a deal!"

"See ya!"

"Yeah see ya!"

I turned my back to that redneck and took a good look at this place called, Pilgrim's Landing. This place looks more like a theme park instead of a boardwalk. These building have interesting designs that I would see in books about theme parks. They each have different designs and colors that single them out from each other like exotic animals. This place even has lampposts that were stretched out through the boardwalk. I doubt they still work.

These buildings were not what I was expecting on an abandoned boardwalk. I mean whenever I past by a building, that was made before the Great War, they would hardly have any color on them. But these buildings had some color on them. The paint is chipping away but they have color that looked like it was brand new. No more than sixty years I guess.

I did not understand why until the wind picked up and blew something in my face. I quickly tore whatever was on face and I looked down at it. It looked like a worn piece of paper that had water stains all over it. Here's what is said:

**Welcome to Point Lookout!**

**The most Haunted Place in the World!**

**A multitude of Confederate soldiers died here on these lands and some say their ghosts still haunt these parts.**

If you are not into ghosts then you must check out the historical sights that Pilgrim's Landing has. We have the remains of Calvert Mansion, The Wheel of Wonder, and the very popular Pre-War Museum.

If you fancy going shopping then come on down to the House of Wares where you can buy whatever you like from jewelry, clothes, food, and any weapons of your choice.

**Coming soon will be the Pre-War Diner, Pre-War Arcade, and a Safari.**

**Get out there and have an adventure of a lifetime!**

Someone was trying to turn these ruins into some sort of attraction. Well that explains the new paint that these buildings have. I looked closer and it appears that someone was trying to repair the buildings as well. I see very few broken windows and doors; they seem like brand new.

I don't know exactly where I am supposed to pick up the package from but the guy did say one last thing before I left. "Go to the bank". I guess I need to look for it.

As I walked down the pier I didn't see a sign that says bank anywhere but I saw a large walkway towards my left so I decided to look down there.

Then right in front of me was a boxed in platform with the Ferris Wheel on it. There is a staircase that leads to the Ferris Wheel and next to the staircase was a sign that says "The Wheel of Wonder." I have never seen one in person and it looks awesome. I don't care if it looks so rusty and old it is just awesome. I saw something else to the staircase and I noticed another sign that is propped up on a stand. I went over there and I read the sign.

The Wheel of Wonder

**This Ferris Wheel was well beloved by men, women, and children before the Great War. Now it is a scene that has witnessed a huge battle. There was this individual known only as the Vault Dweller who came from Vault 101 and traveled the Capital Wasteland. He ventured to Point Lookout and got into a gunfight with some Tribals. After all the hail of gunfire the Vault Dweller was left standing over the bodies of those Tribals.**

Vault 101! I have not heard that name for a while. Not since my dad left my mom. He would always tell me about how my grandpa knew the Vault Dweller and didn't actual get along with that guy. I was also told that my grandparent left the vault too in order to try to make a living outside the vault. He spent most of his time at Rivet City and knocked up a lot of women and one of them had my dad.

Now my dad met my mom when they were hanging out at Canterbury Commons and they immediately became hooked with each other. They married and then they had me. To make a living my dad would work as a hair stylist and my mom worked at the diner serving people. Which was okay, until my dad said he was going to go to Paradise Falls to give a guy a haircut. Or that was what my mom told me. The point is he never came back.

Cry me a river, I'm over it.

The so called package is not here so I better continue my search. I stumbled about on another strange sight. I stumbled onto what I can guess was a shooting gallery involving wooden ducks. There was a sign that was hanging by one hinge; the other broke free from the sign. It said, "Panada's House of Wears." The strange sight was a busted up protectron unit. When I mean busted up I mean busted the fuck up. Someone or something ripped off the arms and legs of the robot and ripped open the chest and beat the yellow light head in. It doesn't look like anyone took anything from it just wanted to destroy it. Not to mention the robot looked like it was smashed a very long time ago. It was not recent.

Other than the robot there is scattered junk all over the place as if a hurricane came by. I went through a busted cash register but I did not find anything cool in it, not even money. There was not anything there at all, it was like someone took everything they needed and left the place empty. The package is definitely not here.

The sun looked like it was about to set so I needed to get the package very soon. I know it sounds dumb but I began to circle the building to find at least any door that said the bank. Then I noticed something that was pretty odd; I ran across a building that with the sign that says "Pre-War Museum". But it looked like it was placed on top of another sign. Could this be the bank that guy was talking about? Not even caring I went right in.

It does look like a bank on the inside; there are lines on the ground that make up a line towards the front cashier desk. And there is a lot of space in front of the cashier desk to move around in. It might have been the bank; except there are pedestals lining the walls of the bank with what I guess were the Pre-War artifacts.

The first artifact I took notice was what appears to be some sort of mirror that was found in the wreckage of the Calvert Mansion. There was place card that said that it came from the ruins of the Calvert Mansion. I gazed into the mirror and I began to take note of myself. A twenty-two year old man that has brown clean cut hair. I am wearing some old Pre-War outfit I found in some abandoned building in my travels. It involves a short-sleeved red-checkered button up shirt that has black pants that match well with a brown belt and dress shoes. I wanted to look nice when I am on this mission; I believed that if I looked nice then my client would give me a higher raise.

Don't worry even though I was wearing ill equip protection I have my trust worthy hunting rifle. Right before I ran away I took it from some guard, always be careful when you go out in the Capital Wasteland. After my dad left I was worried that my mom could not afford to pay for herself and me so I snuck out at night and stole a rifle off some guard. This bad boy could blast a head off of anything worse than a radscorpion.

I switched from the mirror and onto the next artifact. What can, I say I love to pry into people's business. The next artifact was a naked mannequin. It is standing in an upright posture with its arms at its side. Its once white surface has cracks covering the whole body like dried up desert. I did not understand what it's supposed to be until I read the place card:

Tribal Outfit

**Here we have a sixty-year-old tribal outfit that was worn by a Tribal. A Tribal that was all ready dead when the body was discovered close by the "Wheel of Wonder" and was rumored to have been shot by the mysterious Vault Dweller. If you look closely you can see the stitchwork in the chest area of the outfit: that is the bullet that was possibly shot by our very Vault Dweller.**

Looks like someone was very interested in this costume that they would go to all the trouble of stripping it off an innocent mannequin and leaving it naked. Boring lets move on to the next one.

The next one only had a pedestal. Curiosity got the better of me so I read the card:

**The Blackwater Rifle**

**This rifle was found in an old abandoned Chinese Intelligence Bunker located somewhere in Point Lookout. It is boasted to be the most powerful lever action rifle known to exist in the Capital Wasteland.**

Looks like someone wanted to get their hands on it. Moving on to the next one.

The next one is some sort of bulletin board that has old postcards and flyers. It only had four things though but they do seem pretty interesting. One of the postcards has a picture of a lighthouse with the quote, "Come Visit Point Lookout, MD." The next one has a picture of the Ferris Wheel with the words, "Come Ride the Amazing Wheel of Wonder! Only at Pilgrim's Landing Boardwalk!" The next postcard has the whole image of the Pier with the words, "Greetings From Point Lookout!" Then the last thing is an old flyer that has a picture of a yao guai, also known as a bear, balancing on a red ball with the words, "The Wonder Bear Ruzka." This is probably the most interesting thing that I have ever seen than the postcards. The card says:

Pre-War Postcards and Flyers

**This board contains the very past of Point Lookout. If there is anyone that has any Pre-War flyers or postcards then feel free to post them on the board so everyone can see them.**

To bad I don't have any of those things, but I would love to do it. Next one…

Holy Fucking Shit! What the hell is that thing?! It literally scared the shit out of me. It's some sort of clown head that has yellow teeth and eyes that are gleaming at me. That Polk-a-doted yellow hat and red nose does not make me feel better about looking at some creepy clown. The card says:

Pint-Sized Slasher Mask

**This mask was found in one of the rooms located at the Homestead Hotel. It is believed to have been owned by the Pint-Sized Slasher, a child that killed people in the Pre-War Era suburban neighborhoods. We don't actual know how it got to Point Lookout. Some say the slasher came to Point Lookout to continue his evil deeds on the vacationers and residents, but died when the bombs fell. I guess you can say justice was served. What do you think? Do you believe this is the real mask? Or is it a copy?**

I don't give a fuck if its real or not its scary as hell! Alright enough of looking, I need to find that package!

I steered away from it and went back to searching. I peeked around all the pedestals but I don't see anything out of ordinary that could be my package. But there was something that was strange, a smell. This smell smells like a wet Mole Rat that swam through raw sewage. I don't care about some lame smell; I care about getting my package, getting on my boat out of here and back at a bar where I am drinking tequilas.

There was nothing in the main room so the package must be in the back room. I walk up to the door that leads right behind the counter. But as I walked up to the door I notice that the strange smell is coming from behind the door. I am starting to get worried that there maybe something bad right behind the door. So to be extra cautious I unstrapped my hunting rifle from my back and got it ready for whatever is behind it. 3…2…1…0!

The door flies open and I look inside.

There is nothing there. There's just a table surrounded by four chairs and two file cabinets near the back wall. It is nothing more than a break room with brown paper on the table.

The table?

Paper?

That must be my package.

Or was there is just craps of paper all over the table as if something ripped the package a part and took whatever it was inside of it with them.

I am going to walk behind the table to see if they dropped the package…

What…in…God's…name…

There was no package behind the table but there is something there. He was naked. He had both of his arms and legs ripped off from the joints. His face was bashed in so I could not tell what he looked like. He appears to have recently come because I can see the white liquid surrounding his organ. But underneath his organ there appears to be more of the white liquid underneath but I am guessing that it did not belong to him. The most prominent feature of this exhibit was the blood that has formed a puddle around him, which matched his blue, rotten body.

I picked my feet up and I ran out of the museum. Outside I was able to breath in fresh air but it did nothing to stop my stomach contents from spilling out of my mouth.

I need to get out here!

Who or what the fuck raped that man and ripped both of his limps off?! I don't give a fuck about him or the package I need to get the fuck out of this hellhole!

I turned left and ran through the buildings dodging whatever is in my way. I don't care I just need to get the fuck out of here.

I made it to the pier! Now I need to get…

Where is the boat?

I walked towards the end of the pier where the boat was supposed to be but it's not there. I don't see any remains in the ocean. I don't see any boat in the horizon. I don't see a boat on another edge of the pier. I don't see anything at all.

Oh my god that son of a bitch! I started to jump up and down on the pier screaming with frustration. I cursed what word I know by heart and whatever nonsense word I could think of. I did not even notice that I would start a chain reaction.

I start to hear the pier creak underneath me, more violently than usual. Not going to waste another second. I turned around and began to run back to the boardwalk. Already the pier is falling with every step I take. I could feel the boards fall behind my feet as I run towards the pier. I don't feel like falling in the water anytime soon. I was close enough to the boardwalk and I took a leap of faith.

I land on the boardwalk and witness the pier falling into the water. The water finally settles and did not even leave any fingerprints of any existence of a pier. Like waves washing away footprints in the sand.

Now to be perfectly honest I went on my knees and balled like a baby. Who wouldn't anyway? You lost all your money. You saw a mutilated body. You could not complete your mission. And your get away vehicle disappeared leaving you on an abandoned swamp.

I sobbed for I don't know how many hours but the sun has set and I was plunged into darkness. Luckily the brightness from the moon was strong enough to pierce through the cloudy sky to illuminate my surroundings. So I am not actual in complete darkness.

I think I stopped crying for some reason. I don't know why maybe because I ran out of tears or maybe because I just want to give up and die like those Confederate soldiers who died here. I don't know why, but I need to find some sort of shelter for the night.

Wasn't that clown mask discovered at a hotel? Is it still standing after all these years? I need to find it and fast.

CLATTER!

That made me jump out of my skins. I did not know what made that sound but that scared the crap out of me. The scariest part is that it came from behind me. I quickly turned around and I see…nothing. There was nothing there.

I thought there was nothing there, until a medium sized red ball came out of the darkness and rolled ten feet away from me. A red ball came out of nowhere. The one question on my mind is how the hell did it move? My question was answered when I spot a set of pale eyes looking at me.

I knew I am fucked so I pushed my feet up from the ground and I began to run through the walkway I original ran down. I am running and running without looking back. I don't hear anything running up behind me but I could actual sense something is following me. Okay I did not look behind me but I am running forward how could I turn around and look back?

Then a large sign appeared out of nowhere. It looked like an old neon sign with the words "Free Breakfast" and "Homestead Hotel". I run through a gated fence and into a dirt square and not wasting time I approach the nearest door and turned the knob.

It won't open!

I could sense that thing closing in on me, so I grasped into my bag and pulled out a flat head screwdriver and a paper clip and got to work. I twirl the paper clip and it is taking forever to get this door open. I am even frantically moving the paper clip around hoping for success.

I am starting to believe that thing is really close to me that it could almost touch me until…

Click!

I burst through the door and closed it. I grabbed a nightstand and propped it up against it.

I immediately sat down on the bed and breathed in heavily. Taking heavy breaths while eyeing the door in case whatever it was would break through the door and rip me to pieces. So far there was no knock, no gunshot, no tackle, and no voice. I guess whoever was there is gone now.

This hotel room seems to be like all the other hotel rooms I have seen in my travels. A dirty queen sized bed surrounded by two nightstands, one of which I propped up against the door. There is a window to the left of the bed and to the right is what I guess is the bathroom with a dirty toilet and sink. In front of the bed was an old television set that did not show any pictures in ages.

I felt a grumble in my stomach so I opened up my bag to see what I could eat for dinner. I have two spans, one box of Fancy Lads Snack Cakes, two irradiated water bottles, and one box of Danny Boy Apples. I popped open the span and I wolfed it down followed by a few drinks from one irradiated water bottles.

Afterwards I stripped off my shirt and I lay down on the bed. But before I fell into Morpheus' arms I thought I saw those pale eyes peeking through the window at me.

All right so I kind of got confused about what tense I should put this story in. So I am asking you commenter if I should have the story in present tense or past tense. And I would really like some comments on what I need to work on. Thank you!


	3. Memory Lane

Hey guys I am back! Sorry if it took so long I was busy with school. Okay there is a sex scene between and adult and a minor, but it's consensual. Not a rape. There is some nudity in here.

Brightness caught me across my eyes. Damn just another day in the Capital Wastelands where anything could pop out and take a bite out of you. That's the way of the Wastelands, kill or be killed. I must have stumbled upon a building in my travels. My God this mattress is so comfortable I just don't want to get up. Alright…1…2…3!

I jumped off of a mattress and wiped the sleepiness away. Suddenly an image of some sort of motel room popped into my eyes. What? I quickly ran up to a window and the first thing that I see is a dirt square with a swamp in the background.

Mother Fucker!

It wasn't a fucking dream! I am in deep shit! Trapped in an abandoned town with no means of escape!

Okay calm down man you got into other situations like this…Okay you didn't but there must be away out of here. What do you do? Check for boats? Yeah check for boats! There must be some that still work.

But let's just check what we have in our bag.

I open up my bag to see what I have. In my brown bag I have one can of span, one box of Fancy Lads Snack Cakes, one and a half irradiated water bottles, and one box of Danny Boy Apples. Lets see I have my hunting rifle with twenty-one .32 caliber rounds. I dig deeper into my bag and so far I have two stimpaks, two Rad-Aways, and…oh that thing.

It is a diagonal strap that you wrap around from your shoulder to your midsection. It used to hold dynamite but those slots are empty. Bear.

Nevermind, lets just check what's around this hotel. I shoved everything back into my bag and placed it on my back. I picked up my rifle and I slowly made my way towards the door. Those eyes I saw last night means that there is something out there and it's not that pretty, so I need to be prepared for anything. I placed my hand on the knob and I slowly turned the knob.

I stepped out onto the dirt square and took a good look at the building. It's a hotel that has a square shaped structure to it and it has nice white paint. Like all the other buildings it was no more than sixty years old. It looks like a great place to explore but right now I need to find a boat.

I scanned around the area until I see a sign that points up a hill that says "Come check out the Calvert Mansion Ruins and have a look at our lighthouse". If I have a good view of the lighthouse then I guess I get a good view of the harbor. So not wasting any time I decide to follow that trail.

When I was walking the trail the diagonal strap came back to me. Bear. God do I miss him. He's even the man who took away my virginity.

YES I AM GAY! Do you have a problem with it? You better not cause this fag will fuck the living shit out of you: metaphorical and literal.

-oOo-

I was twelve when I left my mom. I decided to just travel the wasteland and just try to make a living.

But I left with no food or water, just with my rifle and the clothes on my back. I joined up with a few caravans that I crossed path but they don't want to worry about some little kid tagging along. So they either kick me out or I do it for them.

Then one day, three days with no water or food, I fainted. I thought I was going to die.

Then suddenly, I woke up on some small bedding next to a campfire. Almost immediately I was served some water. I quickly gulped down whatever amount of water I could suck down, until my mouth got tired.

"Hey kid," I heard a voice said, "You okay?"

I began to focus and I was awarded to a look of my rescuer. This guy was huge! I mean really huge! Not muscle like but all fat like. I mean I could tell that his arms had strong muscles, but he was huge as a Super Mutant. If you take off his gray hair and place a yellow coating on him then he could pass off as a Super Mutant. But the strangest thing I noticed about the man was how very little clothing he wore. He was completely bare on his chest except for a diagonal strap that held five sticks of dynamite. He was bare footed and would likely be passed off as naked expect for blue slip on shorts.

I quickly nodded my head.

"Don't get up," he said, "You will need your strength."

That's when I heard another voice, "How is he Bear?"

"He's fine Mary, just weak."

I slowly turned my head and looked at where the voice came from. There were three more people surrounding the campfire as well. The one that was called Mary was a woman in her early thirties. She wore blue jeans and black shoes. Those were the only things she wore besides her blonde hair. Her breasts were firm and she had brown nipples that seemed a little perky in the cold night. The other person at the fire was named John. He wore a vest, revealing his chest to the air and had blue jeans. He was probably the only one that was fully clothed. The last one was a teen named Adam. He had the name because he went through our travels naked. He had a nice uncut dick that matched well with his hairy balls. He did not seem to matter that he was naked.

Now I did not know at the time why they had very little clothing but I was happy that they saved me from starvation. They gave me sips of water and some grub that had cooking over the fire. I immediately fell to sleep.

The next day, when I felt healthier, I asked them if I could join them. They of course thought that it might be a bad idea for a kid to tag along, but Bear said that it was fine. I guess he thought it would be dangerous for a kid to travel all alone in the wasteland.

These guys acted like a family to me. They would teach me how to shoot, how to hide, and how to survive in the wastelands. After a week, when they thought I was trustworthy I asked them a question: "Who are you guys?"

We were all sitting around a campfire and Bear sat closer to me to tell the story of "The Powder Ganger."

Now if you haven't been to New Vegas than I guess you haven't heard of the Powder Gangers. Basically, years ago there was this sort of government called the New California Republic (NCR) that took control over areas of the west. If there were people that stood in their way they would arrest them and put them to work in work camps. One day these prisoners from a work camp rebelled against the NCR and they escape. After they escape they spread across the Wasteland doing heinous acts like rob, murder, kidnapping, and rape. A multitude of prisoners kidnapped some women and turned them all into a breeding factory to make stronger fighters to rebel against NCR. Bear was one of them.

Bear however did not want anything to do with fighting so he and a few other fighters grabbed some supplies and left the New Vegas area, abandoning their parents and the whole group entirely. They traveled across the desert, taking them many years to get to the Capital Wastelands. Over their travels they accepted anyone that wanted join and they even tolerated pregnancies believing that it would strengthen this so called nomad clan of the Powder Gangers.

Then one day when they were half way between New Vegas and the Capital Wastelands there was a heated argument between Bear and another Powder Ganger. You see Bear wanted the Powder Gangers to have a tribal society and to live away in seclusion, while others wanted their faction to get back to the old way of life. So they all had enough of the fighting so half of the Powder Gangers split up and went their separate ways. Bear led his half out to the Capital Wasteland to start a new life. Along the way the members died or left Bear making their numbers dwindle.

When they arrived in the Capital Wastelands most of them left Bear and either joined up with raiders or spread the Powder Gangers name across the Capital Wastelands. Leaving only Bear and his right arm John.

John was born while his mom and dad were traveling with Bear to the Capital Wastelands. The late thirty year old trust Bear and his ideals of being in a nomadic society. I didn't know what happened to his parents he did not tell. I wouldn't blame him; he's not the only one that had parents disappear. Mary was a prostitute that ran away from her pimp and decided o join the couple. Even though she sold her body for money she acted like a mother who would comfort me and tell me everything will be okay. So I don't give a damn about her past. Adam, well we don't know anything about him. Bear claimed that they found the boy wandering the wastelands already naked as the day he was born, acting all animal like. I remembered I asked Adam about himself, out of curiosity. He smiled at me and said that Nightstalkers raised him since he was a baby. I don't know but he acted like a big brother to me and I appreciated that. Bear was like a man to come to when you needed help or have a question about something. He was nice, charming, and acted as a father to me.

Yes the group were like raiders but they didn't kill people unless for self-defense. They don't rape anyone or take any drugs either. These people taught me everything they know about survival in the wastelands: using a gun properly, what plants I can eat, how dangerous creatures are, how to be cautious, and other skills that are important for survival in the Wastelands. One of the skills they taught me was prospecting. Prospecting is when you enter ruins you come across and use whatever you find or sell them to a merchant. If we get unlucky then we raid a merchant. We don't kill anyone; we just hope to wound them. We kill them only for self-defense.

It was like this for one and a half years until I hit puberty. Now puberty was a strange experience for me. I would get these feelings that I have never felt before and it is confusing. Every time I look at Bear, I have this weird feeling in my gut. It wasn't a sick feeling it was more of a warm feeling. I did not know what it meant.

Then one night after we got food from an abandoned car dealership, killing a whole pack of ants, I asked Bear about this. We were all gathered around the campfire nursing our wounds from the fight, it wasn't serious just a few cuts and scratches, but nothing serious, I asked him.

He seemed really calm when I asked him that, but I could tell he was playing with the empty diagonal strap on his large chest. He excused himself from the campfire and he took me some feet away from the group and took me behind a boulder. I never forgot our conversation.

He asked me "How long have you had these feelings?"

I shrugged and said, "I had them for two months. Is this bad?"

Bear hesitated and said, "No it's natural you are hitting puberty. It means that your body is becoming a man."

"I know but what do these feelings mean?"

He sighed really deeply and checked around the area.

"Do you know anything about homosexuality?"

I was confused by then. "What is it?"

"It's when a man and a man…love it each very much."

"Like a mom and dad?"

"Yeah, only it's between men."

"I thought that only a man and a woman could do that?"

"No it can also count for the same sex."

There was one thing one my mind, "Does it also count between you and me?"

Bear nodded.

"Well," I asked, "How does that explain my feelings?"

"Alright kid point blank, you might have feelings for me."

I was shocked at first and a young kid being told that point blank was kind of strange to me. I mean does that mean I like men?

"So how can I express these feelings?"

"Well…you need to do this…thing."

"What is it?"

"I don't know if you are ready for it."

"But I am ready, you said that I am a man."

That was when he gave me a good hard look. It was as if he was judging for something. I was scared and a little nervous about what would happen, but I felt safe in his arms.

Bear gave out another sigh and said, "I guess it's okay if you like both."

"What?"

"Oh nothing just talking to myself."

Than Bear got all serious, "Are you sure you really want to do this?"

"Yes I do," I said.

"You could still back out."

"No! I want this!"

That was when Bear gazed out across the Wasteland and peered across the darkness. Scouting for any source of danger I guess. But it is probably because he wanted to make sure that his group does not catch him with me.

When he thought it was safe he said, "Take your shoes off."

I obliged and took them off. When my feet were touching the rough dirt he did the same for himself too. Over the years they found extra clothing that they put on. Mary had a shirt and Bear had new shoes. Adam still remained naked.

Then Bear slowly removed his pants. The only piece of clothing besides his diagonal belt. I mean I have seen him naked when he made pit stops at restrooms and when we change clothes. But I was able to get a good look at this groin. Bear's penis was big looked to be 3.5 inches and not a sign of aging anywhere on it. Seeing this caused my stomach to become even more warm than usual.

I told Bear this and he said, "I am going to shove my penis up your butthole! Are you going to be okay with this?"

That was when I am starting to get serious, "I don't care! I am thirteen and a half, I am almost a man. I am making a decision and I want to do this. I don't care what needs to be done I just want to explore these emotions!"

And without asking for his permission to do anything. I took off my shirt, pants, and my underwear (I used to have a set of underwear but they got to small and I got too big). There I was in a cold night naked at the moment of my birth. I remembered that my nipples felt stiff like ice in the night and my penis retracting a little ways to my body.

I stood there staring at Bear trying to guess what is his next move. Without saying anything he sat his chubby butt on the ground, laid his back down, and spread his legs. He reached down to his dick and began to massage it. Doing this caused him to have an erection. I was turning fourteen pretty soon but I was still getting used to the changes in my body: I am getting one too.

"Come here."

I walked over to his lying body.

"Lay on top of me."

I laid myself on top of him.

"Now what?" I asked him.

"Just kiss me...on the lips"

I kissed him on the lips. He didn't move I just pressed my lips to his lips. That's when I began to passionately kiss him. Like shove my tongue into his mouth without his permission. Now he seemed kind of surprised that I did it but then he copied my moves. I actual enjoyed it. We kissed for…I don't know it felt like hours. Then it was right back to business.

I gaze into his blue eyes and I felt like I am protected from the harshness of the Wastelands. His gray beard was like a fur on a dog that I could run my hands through and will always be soft. His fat nipples protruding out of his fat body were always great to play with; they were always mushy and warm. He did the same thing to me. Ran his hands over my hair and played with my nipples.

Suddenly, he penetrated me. Or I should say that I impaled myself on top of him. It was my first time so I was a little clumsily at first, but after a few thrust I got the hang of it. After what I could guess was a few minutes I cummed for the first time. I felt a jet of my semen spurt out of me and land on the ground a few feet away from me. The warmth that Bear gave made me feel very warm in the cold night. But what made the experience amazing was how he cradled me in his arms and we drifted off to sleep with him still inside me.

The next morning we got back and joined the group. Mary thought Bear did something to me but what happened was not anything bad, just a chapter in my life. Adam was all happy that I am finally growing up. But John felt that it was kind of odd for a young boy to fall for an old man. What can I say; I am very picky with my men. Yeah it was like that for two months till…

What the fuck am I doing? Why am I telling you all of this?

Forget it back to reality.

-oOo-

It looks like I got lost in my thoughts that I did not notice the ruins that were in front of me. Or what was a ruin. The only thing that I see is a stone gate leading to what I guess was a foundation to a mansion; a very big mansion. There are no more walls or debris; no more maintainers mean that the ruins didn't last that long with it being vulnerable to the environment. I could tell there was a mansion here because I could see the foundation it used to be on and of the sign.

Calvert Mansion Ruin

**This is the place the Vault Dweller came to deal with a ghoul that had a bone to pick with those Tribals. No one knows what happened but there was a big explosion and debris from the mansion flew all over the place. Some believe the ghoul set the mansion to explode so he won't let the Tribals have the satisfaction of killing him or the Tribals got to him first and blew the mansion up. No body knows. What do you think?**

Well right now I need to look for a vessel, so I walk through the foundation and-SQUISH!

I look down at my shoes and I am really disappointed that the shoes I have scavenged are ruined. Ruined! All that mud I trampled through had taken its toll on my shoes. Their wet and they are completely covered with mud that it is even weighing on me. Okay forget about the shoes just look out to sea.

Ignoring my shoes I squished away across the muddy foundation and towards the cliff. The first thing I see was a lighthouse. I know that I should be worrying about how I should get home but a lighthouse is something I don't see everyday. I think it's awesome! I mean this lighthouse is really, really tall. It looks like a candy cane from the Pre-War era with the hook missing. Meaning it has red and white stripes. I also notice that the top has a dead light bulb, of course it would not work its been years since the lighthouse worked its magic. I doubt it would work now. This whole structure is on a small island that is one mile away from the cliff, which is also surrounded by other small islands.

Alright so let's see…there's nothing. No boats or shipwrecks. Nothing. Looks like I am in a big pickle. A bigger pickle with T-Bone.

Alright long story short! When I was nineteen years old I fainted from heat exhaustion and was picked up by raiders. Raiders wanted to eat me but the boss named T-Bone had better plans in store for me. I became his boyfriend and I sucked his dick for the next three months. The sick fuck cheated on me with another man! So I left him.

Well, there are no boats so I best-

SINK!

I can't move my foot! My right foot! Why can't I move it? I look down I see that my foot is stuck in a sinkhole! I don't have time for this shit! I pulled my right leg up but I still could not move it. Come on! I pulled and pulled and pulled…till suddenly I fell backwards. But not over the cliff thank Heavens just on the ground.

I breathed a sigh of relief and was about to stand up until I felt the ground. I mean I am feeling the textures of the very ground I am standing on. The mud and grass: I can feel it all. I looked down and I discovered that I only have one shoe on. The sink hole sucked the shoe right off my foot.

Ah fuck it! I ribbed my last shoe from my other foot and tossed it into the ocean. I don't want to have those shoes weighing down on me so I guess I'll go barefoot. I am not wearing any socks; all the socks I found were rotten. Who knows I might find another pair of shoes somewhere. But now I need to find something!

I turn my back towards the cliff and began my journey away from this muddy crappy foundation.

Okay I just want to let you all know that I am taking a little break for a while. And focus more on getting a job or homework assignments. I might come back to this story, but I want to focus on other stories that I have not finished yet.


End file.
